


The Blurted Out Seasons

by riv_er



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Born Mates, Crimes & Criminals, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Friendship, Halloween, M/M, Mates, Party, Scared Derek, Scary Movies, Scents & Smells, Scooby Gang - Freeform, Sharing Clothes, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riv_er/pseuds/riv_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Hallows Eve, Stiles' favorite time of the year that he gets to go to haunted houses and watch abundance of scary movies without people questioning why hes watching them during every other Holiday. He gets everyone in their group to go out on Halloween after the fact that he got mugged and beat up a few days before. Everyone is on their toes, on the look out for not only Stiles but who did it. The wolfs in the pack overhead something what Peter had said and was threatened by him to never repeat it, the only person that needed to know what Peter said wasnt wolf, they were human, that person is Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I came up with and wanted to include Halloween in it, sorta like a real-time type fic. There will be more to come!
> 
> \- hope you guys like it -

 

# Halloween

# 

 

Stiles walks outside from seeing an indie movie a couple hours away from beacon hills, ever since he found out about the film being played there he couldn't wait so he went by himself, it's a full moon out and the temperature had dropped since earlier, he folds his arms across his chest as he shivers trying to keep himself warm with what he has.

Stiles is walking towards his Jeep to only find a hooded stranger standing by the garbage can that was sitting where he was parked, as he is walking towards his door he sees that the stanger is now walking behind him through the side mirror and he looks up to see that there are two more people standing in front of him.

The one that was behind him had pulled Stiles into an ally that was across the street "what do you got?" the stranger said pushing Stiles to the ground, the three guys surround him "I-I-here!" Stiles goes through his pocket shaking and throws his wallet at the guy, the guy picks up the wallet and takes the money out of it and throws the wallet back at Stiles, the guy picks him up and punches him in the face and pushing him into one of the other guys, they all are taking turns beating Stiles, he passes out to one of their punches and they all booked it so they don’t get caught.

Stiles wakes up to a splash from a car running over a puddle, lying on garbage. Stiles leans up feeling sore everywhere, he touches his face and flinches at the pain he felt, the first thought that came through Stiles' head was that his dad probably sent someone out to find him because he didn’t get home last night. He goes through his phone and texts his dad quickly 'sorry lost track of time, fell asleep at Derek’s. Be home later' he gets up from the trash holding his side with a little limp trying to dust himself off without hurting himself even more.

Stiles gets in the Jeep and figures that if he goes home he is going to have to deal with his dads anger yelling at him and being questioned, who it was, where he was, everything. He decides to go drive to Derek’s hoping there is some way that he can help him with his situation, Stiles barely made it up to the steps to the door, he goes through his keys and gets Derek’s house keys, Derek made sure everyone had spare keys just in case anything happened, he opens the door and finds Scott and Peter leaning over Derek’s dining table with a laptop and blueprints to somewhere.

The two turn around quickly and sees Stiles is struggling to walk in and Scott quickly runs up to Stiles and helps him on the couch "who the fuck did this to you Stiles? Where were you? Why didn’t you call me or Derek or anybody for that matter?" Scott’s face was turning red with anger; veins popping out of his neck, he needed to find whoever did this to his best friend that he considers his brother.

Stiles was sitting on the couch shivering listening to his angry werewolf best friend, Stiles notices that Peter is just as angry as Scott was, holding back what he wanted to really do, Peter knew that he needed to be level headed one in the room. He got a blanket and wrapped it around Stiles, Peter placed both his hands around the boy rubbing him trying to get him warm "thanks Peter" he said with a little shivery chuckle, pulling the blanket tighter on him.

Peter gets up to go whip up something for Stiles to eat "so how does left over split pea soup sound? I was going to finish it later but I think you need it more than I do" Peter put the soup in the microwave waiting for it to finish, tapping his fingers impatiently "you never could stand to wait for something even for a minute can you?" Stiles said getting a little more strength, Peter gave him a little mocking smile while throwing the bowl down on the table in front of him.

After Stiles had finished the soup within a minute Derek had stormed in fuming with rage, Scott pulled him aside and Stiles sees the two talking, they are starting to get into it almost about to kill each other, Derek was mad and blamed it on Scott for not watching over Stiles.

As the two are going at it Peter sits back down next to Stiles from washing the dishes to check on him "how's the face? you look like you got color back." he said putting a hand on the back of the boys back "well my fucking face hurts like shit because nobody gave me something to ice it with!!"

Stiles emphasized on the fact that nobody tried to take care of his face, Peter and the other two boys froze with their jaws dropping and looked at Stiles in shock, and Stiles did a double take at everyone staring at him "what? No one did" Stiles flinched a little, traumatized, thinking someone was going to punch him for his little comment.

 

\---

 

After the argument Scott had with Derek he had helped Stiles in Peters shower because he suggested he'd get cleaned up, after Stiles opened the shower curtain to see that the steam had covered the whole bathroom, he stepped out of the shower, with his dripping wet body he wiped the mirror to get a better look at himself, he looks at the bruises on his face; the black eye, the bruised cheek, and the dried bloody nose that still had the smell of blood in it.

 He takes a good look at himself for a couple minutes before he is interrupted by a banging on the door "get the fuck out! I need to piss!" it was Isaac, he continued to bang  until it finally got silent, Stiles went closer towards the door and heard Peter threatening the boy telling him to go elsewhere and to never use his bathroom ever again.

Stiles broke silence and laughed and everyone heard, Isaac got mad, they all shouted at him to leave Stiles alone and for him to walk it off. After Stiles had walked out of the bathroom to see yet again everyone staring at him, Peter gets up from sitting on the couch and hands him a white tracksuit that Peter owned "you didn’t need to" Stiles said holding his towel up around his waist with some visible pubes with one hand holding the clothes in the other "no I didn’t...but I wanted to" Peter said giving the boy a wink.

After Stiles got dressed in Peters weirdly warm clothes like as if he just wore it and took it off, it had smelt like Peters musk, like lavender, it’s hard to believe that a man like Peter likes to smell so flowery. Scott had drove Stiles home because what kind of friend would he be if he just let the same guy he calls his brother to go drive himself home after getting beat and mugged.

They arrive at Stiles' house and Scott helps him through the door to only find themselves being called by Mr. Stilinski and being questioned what happened "i-i wasn’t there with him Mr. Stilinski, I’m gonna h--" Scott was stopped by Mr. Stilinski putting his hand up for Scott to stop "thank you Scott! I’ll take it from here" Mr. Stilinski took Stiles away from Scott, helping his sit down on the couch.

Mr. Stilinski motioned Scott for him to leave with his hands "oh-yeah-uh- right! Call me later" Scott was pushed out of the house. Mr. Stilinski sat down next to Stiles with a hand on his knee "son what happened? Did Derek do this?!" his temper started to raise by the minute, looking at his vulnerable bruised son

"Tell me!" his grip started to get tighter "ow dad! no, Derek didn’t do this, these three guys last night jumped me and took my money after I got out of the movies" Stiles held his head down so he doesn’t make his dad feel even worse about the fact that his son got beat up and there was no justice served.

Later on that night after Stiles was being told rules he’s going to have to follow which were; he had to check in with him every hour, can’t go anywhere alone if going out, can’t stay out past 12:00 (that wasn’t what Mr. Stilinski had wanted but had come to an agreement with Stiles). Stiles are in his room lying on his bed still in Peters tracksuit.

Stiles jumps up in an uneasy way to grab his phone to call up Scott "ayy scotty boy! Alright so I was thinking, since Halloween is this weekend we all should go out! the whole Scooby gang!" Stiles was excited about the thought of everyone together; going to haunted houses, parties, eating candy, and watching scary movies, the whole shebang!

"eh are you sure Stiles? After what happened, you wanna go out?" Scott’s tone was very sincere, he was worried about his friend getting hurt even more since trouble always seems to find them "and what did I tell you? Don’t call us the Scooby gang!" Scott has told Stiles time after time again, not to call their 'gang' or whatever they are with the hale pack the Scooby gang

"soo..? Let’s all go and do something! I’ll be fine, hey, I am fine!" Stiles grunted trying to hide back the pain he started to feel on his side "Stiles, I can hear you, and you don’t sound good!" Scott was trying to convince his friend what’s best for him

"listen Scott we all are going out! I’m not going to become some bubble boy just because I got beat, listen I will have you, Derek, Peter... do I need to name out everyone because I can. “Stiles became a little snarky bastard within that minute "alright fine, I’ll come over to pick you up around 5:00". Scott gave in; he knew that since he will be there he won’t let his friend get hurt, ever.

 

\---

 

Scott came over to Stiles' house a couple days later to check on how his friend is, Stiles had a lot more energy than what he had before, he’s jumping from every other step, just being his normal hyper self. The room where the two are in is quiet; nobody is taking just looking around "so-uh that day, when you came to Derek’s, uh can you describe them? Just any little thing that may help finding who did this"

Stiles looked at Scott and sighed, truth is Stiles was having a hard time remembering that day, they might've gave him a mild concussion but he will never know because he refused for his father to take him to the hospital "to be honest, dude, I don’t remember. I’m sure if I was to go back there maybe something will pop up and I would be able to remember?" Stiles sighed some more while now playing with his fingers, he was unsure as to what is going on but sooner or later he is going to find out.

After a while the two headed downstairs to watch the same movie that Stiles had gone seen before the incident, he found a site that had the movie, if only he would of looked it up and seen that he didn’t have to go out maybe this whole thing wouldn’t of happened "Stiles isn’t this gonna cause like trauma to you are something?" Scott looked at his friend worried, what if he has something like posttraumatic stress and freaks out "listen, Scotty I will be fine!" Stiles chuckled throwing himself back on the couch curling up in a blanket.

A few minutes later there’s a knock on the door "oh that must be Derek with Boyd and Erica" Stiles looks at his friend with his mouth opened just blinking "an-an-and why’d you invite them?" Stiles was shouting and he didn’t care that the wolfs on the other side of the door heard him, Stiles was having a little meltdown for no reason because he likes Boyd and Erica, he thought of Derek only as somewhat of a close acquaintance

"Derek texted me and I told him that I was going to be by your house, and so, he asked if he can stop by with Erica and Boyd. I thought you wouldn’t mind" Scott replied with an annoying tone with his face pinched in, Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott and huffed loudly while getting up to open the door swinging his arm out gesturing them in with his head down.

"Thank you Stiles" Derek said with a quick smile with both hands in his pockets, the three had walked over to the couch where Scott was and stood there until Stiles told them that they can sit if they would like. "So why’d you wanna stop by?" Stiles blurted out "uh well, to be honest" Derek chuckled a little brushing a hand through his hair

"uh to be honest, I just wanted to give you my condolences about what happened, and Peter and myself, have been trying to figure out who did this to you" Stiles eyes grew bigger after each word Derek says, did they find who they were, are they tied to a chair in their underwear being tortured and let him take a whack at it?

"Yes.... and?" Stiles said getting so excited that he almost jumped out of his chair "and we didn’t find anything.. yet though, yet! Peter has been up nonstop, he isn’t giving up" Derek’s facial expression changed "but you did?" Stiles was unsure as to why Derek was there, half of it doesn’t make sense

"Don’t worry we'll get them, Scott told said you wanted all of us to do something on Halloween?" Erica broke the silence by changing the subject, she nudged Derek because everyone knows how stubborn he is and all he wants to do is work out and watch videos of himself working out "oh, yeah. Uh, that sounds like fun" Derek wasn’t very convincing that he wanted to go.

Stiles is getting excited again going on and on about what he thinks they all should do and where they should go, he is almost bouncing on top of each person in the room "wait, is Peter coming too?" Stiles stopped, he wanted everyone to be there, not just a few that he's close with but everyone! "WHA-" Erica punched Boyd from finishing what he was going to say and gave him a look for him to shut the fuck up "yes he is too" Erica said with a smile, getting a good grip of Boyd.

A few hours had passed and Stiles was still going on about Halloween talking about all hallows eve and how it is his favorite time of the year, he also told them a story about him and his mother cooking these delicious pumpkin cookies and a few other stories he had with her. Everyone thought it was time to go so Derek, Erica, and Boyd had left and Scott stayed "so it seems like we’re gonna have a good time huh?" Scott said with a smile

"fuck yeah we are! I just really hope everyone goes" Stiles was adamant that everyone is going to go "yes Stiles we all are, hey I’ll talk to you later, I gotta get home before my mom or she'll ground me" Scott laughed and ran out the door. Stiles closed the door behind him and went up to his room to go to bed.

While Stiles was laying down in bed he heard a tapping noise coming from his window so he jumped out of bed in his long boxer briefs to go see, he gets closer to the window and then sees a shadow from outside coming closer to the window, Stiles fell backwards in fear screaming. Mr. Stilinski comes barging into his room with a gun and turns the light on, he was scoping every single part of his sons room, checked out the window, went outside, he couldn’t find anything "what happened Stiles?" Mr. Stilinski sat next to his boy on his bed with a hand on his shoulder

"i-i- I don’t know! I just heard something and then I thought I saw something coming closer to the window and I freaked" Stiles heart was racing fast and loud, you didn’t have to be a wolf in order to hear the boys’ heart racing like a racehorse. "you're fine right now Stiles, just go back to bed, good night." his dad gave him a kiss on his forehead.

 

\---

 

It's finally the weekend and Stiles couldn’t be any more excited, he texted everyone from Jackson to Allison, Isaac (at the end of the day they're buds) to Lydia, just everyone that he knows that is in their inner big circle. Everyone had met up at Stiles' house; his dad was going to be gone till later in the morning because he had paper work to do so he thought that he can break the rules just for the night and stay out passed 12:00

"first of all Happy Halloween everyone!” stiles was the only one excited, everyone replied in the same synchronize monotone voice “alright so some of you might not like this idea for one reason but we have to go to Bakersfield, there is supposed to be this really scary haunted house that lasts about two and a half hours" Stiles was unsure what the reaction everyone would have knowing that, that is the city where he got beat.

"uh Stiles are you sure?" Scott leaned in close to his friend "you guys shut up! it’s a city where I got beat up, whoopee fucking doo!" he said it loud enough for everyone to hear, he knows that everyone cares about him and wants revenge but they can’t treat him like as if he’s glass, if he shatters they can super glue him, no worries.

Stiles kept going on about how everyone needs to stop acting like going back into that city is going to hurt him, he has everyone there in case of anything and that he will be safe, after his speech the front door opens and everyone simultaneously turned around to see that it was Peter walking in later, so unlike him

"I thought you were here already Peter?" Lydia said looking around to see if she can point out where she thought she saw him "anyways, Stiles was talking about how everyone needs to back off and let him go where he got mugged, I agree" she turned back at Stiles and gave him a smile, Stiles started to blush and then looked at Peter "good, you came, let's all go now!" Stiles ran through everyone throw a fist in the air, he was pumped.

They finally arrive at the haunted house after a hour and a half drive there, everyone was situating themselves in the order they want to go in, a few argued, others could care less, and one might of shited themselves, the order went; Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Scott, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Stiles, and Peter. They all come out of the haunted house laughing at each other but mostly at Derek because out of the girls his scream was higher pitched than theirs but everyone was having a good time together.

"Stiles this was such a great idea for all of us to do this, what’s next?" Erica said locking both her arms in between Allison and Lydia, everyone was waiting for what Stiles was going to say but they see that he is frozen and not saying anything, the wolfs listened closely and heard his heart racing "Stiles what is it? tell me! Is this where it happened?" Scott got closer to his friend putting his hands on him "th-that-that’s them!" Stiles shouted pointing his finger to three guys that were seen taking candy from little kids and smashing pumpkins.

The whole pack follow them to an abandoned house where they might be squatting at, they all are listening to what they are talking about and trying to figure out if there are more of them inside "alright so how are we going to do this?" Jackson was pumped to actually use his wolf powers to kick the shit out of someone that isn’t Derek or a punching bag "we have to have a strategic plan, we can’t be unprepared as to what can happen to us and others!" Derek was being the leader that he was and getting everyone and the right track to go at it safe but get their justice for Stiles.

A few minutes later after everyone gets up from the curb where they were mapping out the place, they all were about to go kick some ass until they seen Peter run in before them and before they could even stop him from doing anything they heard screams coming from all three gangbangers, snarls from Peter coming from everywhere, echoing, walls breaking, bricks being smashed, everything that they did to Stiles Peter did it worse.

The fight was over and no doubt what Peter did, they couldn’t have done it better, the smell of fresh blood reeked coming from the house, hearts barely beating but just beating just enough as to whenever they breathe, move, or do anything they would be in critical pain. Peter walks out of the front door and stands on the porch and cracks his neck and fingers, everyone’s face was blank and nobody said anything, the one that could hear heard everything what Peter was shouting out at them, Peter walks back over to the group and gives a smile

"well? Let’s go back and watch a movie Stiles wants to watch"  he said chuckling, everyone walked away. He had stopped both Derek and Scott placing a hand on the back of their necks digging his claws into them "you cannot repeat as to what I said in there, and that goes for the rest of the others that heard, if I find out one of you guys have been talking about it, you will be killed." he threw them forward and smiled at the fact that they heard his warning and won’t ever talk about it,

What he had said in that house, everyone was warned for that to never be repeated by them, or else Peter would kill them. The ones that doesn’t have the hearing like the others do doesn’t know anything about Peter saying what, they just know he went in there for Stiles, one of the humans needs to know what was said, they need to hear it from Peter, and that person is Stiles.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

# Thanksgiving

# 

### 

  
  


It’s been a week after Halloween when everyone went back to Derek’s to watch the scary movies Stiles wanted. No one has hung out with each other since after what happened, they would meet up for a few pack meetings but that is about it that they would do, Stiles and Scott could never get tired of each other, they are 'brothers' and all. The others on the other hand had enough of each other for now.

Derek came home from questioning Dr. Deaton for who knows what to see Peter lounging on the couch, Derek was being more intense and brooding than he already was, he threw his keys on the kitchen counter and was opening his cabinets and slamming them shut.

Derek looks out to see if Peter had gotten up but he hasn’t, he’s trying to get his attention in his own way rather than going up to him like a normal person but we all know the life Derek had wasn’t normal so what he was doing was normal to him,

he finally got the guts and stomped his feet to Peter knocking his legs off the couch from his little slumber that he was having, Peter slowly opens his eyes and looks at him with a 'are seriously doing this' kind of look, whatever it was he can care less and so he threw his legs back up and closed his eyes.

This didn’t make anything better; it made Derek even angrier "Peter gets up!" Derek shouted slamming his legs back onto the floor

"Derek, whatever it is, don’t" he suggested as he got up putting his hand up to Derek

"No, we have to talk about it!" Derek shouted, something says that what Derek wanted to talk about had nothing to deal with what he went to go see Deaton for. Peter chuckled walking away from his nephew "goodbye Derek" Peter said waving his hand before walking out the front door.

Derek punched the wall and cracked it; he stormed off into his room and slammed it.

The sound of keys clinking against others is coming from his front door, Derek jumps out of his bed in basketball shorts and a white tank top to go stand in front of the door waiting, thinking its Peter coming back, the door opens and it turned out to be Stiles

"Stiles, wha-what the fuck are you doing here?" Derek’s eyes widened and his whole mood changed and was acting somewhat like Stiles does when he gets nervous about something

"seriously you need to leave!" Derek continued.

"I just came cause I forgot my jacket from our last meeting, jeeze." Stiles said giving Derek a confused look, he picked up his jacket and walked out the door without closing it, as he is walking down the stairs he takes out his phone to text Scott until he ran into someone.

Stiles was about to fall down the stairs until he gets pulled back

"woah thanks" Stiles said laughing nervously, he looks up from his phone and turns around to see who was the one to save him, it turned out to be Peter that also wasn’t paying attention, holding two big brown bags full of groceries

"you are very welcome Stiles, I believe it was my fault though so I apologize for your near death" he said giving the boy a smile and a wink before he continued to head back up the stairs

Stiles stood there watching the man walk up the stairs, as he watched Peter get to the top of the steps in front of the door Peter turned to see Stiles was standing there staring, "uh-uh bye" Stiles said fidgeting before he actually did a full turn to run down the steps, he was caught, he was watching Peter walk up the steps, mesmerized by his ass. Who wouldn’t stare at Peters ass though, his is the biggest out of everyone in the pack including the girls'.

Peter walks through the door and started to laugh once he shut it, Peter didn’t exactly know that he was staring at his ass precisely he just knew that he caught the boy staring at him, Peter got a kick out of it

"what’s so funny?" Derek comes barging out of his room in a sweatshirt and sweatpants now he must’ve been cold wearing barely anything, he walked over to Peter watching him put away the groceries in silence for a couple minutes

"did you know that these egg plants were on sale?" Peter said ignoring the question his nephew said

"so I’m guessing you saw Stiles on your way in, huh, so did you tell him, hm?" Derek said opening his eyes so wide that his eyeballs were about to pop out, raising both his eyebrows and stretching out his neck

"now, now nephew, this doesn’t need to be rushed, you should take some notes. That’s probably why all your relationships never lasted.. because you rushed into it and was over it the second it started" Peter said before putting everything away and giving Derek a few pats on the chest while laughing, he walked away going into his room.

Derek stood there holding in his anger, his hand curled up into a fist, what Peter had told him was true he never was good with girls let alone guys, he would think that he likes them and once they start dating he just doesn’t feel anything anymore and ends it.

 

\---

 

Derek's whole mood changed after he seen his door was opening yet again, is it Stiles here for Peter, or is it Scott to argue about something that he had come up with to argue with him about, what was going on through Derek head while the was watching it open he was starting to get tired of who comes in through his door, the door quickly swings open and in comes a girl carrying a few books and two duffle bags

"Cora? why are you here?" Derek was surprised to see Cora, his little sister, another hale is in town, who knew that someone else survived the hale fire, hopefully she isn’t as bad as Derek and Peter are, let’s hope she is the level headed one that can bring them down from anything

"well surprised to see you too Derek," Cora said rolling her eyes and sighing

"well are you going to help me in?!" she threw her bags down, when her bags hit the floor it made a loud noise, loud enough that Peter came out to see what was happening, he most likely was hoping it was Scott or better yet the whole pack beating up his nephew, he would probably find joy out of that

"well, well, look who it is, the little she devil herself!" Peter said before rushing to her and giving her the biggest hug ever

"I didn’t know you were coming?" he said pulling away, Peter was happy to see his niece healthy and well, Peter started to smile really big

"neither did I.." Derek chimed in putting his grumpy face back on, the two hales looked at Derek being his regular moody self

"what’s his problem?" Cora looked at Peter giving a little chuckle

"earlier I told him about how he could never hold a relationship, I think it just hit him that he really is lonely" Peter said looking at Derek with a smile. Cora started to laugh a little and that made Derek even madder, he started to ball his fist up again, his mouth started to tighten and his eyebrows deepened his eyes, frowning

"still?" she said laughing "I would've hoped by now he had found a mate within his pack by now but I guess when his exs had told him it’s not them its him.. they weren’t being over dramatic" she continued to laugh. Derek didn’t find any of the things they were saying to be funny, he just stood there listening to them and laughing at him and making jokes about him.

Derek stormed off and slammed his bedroom door, he’s lying in his bed and can hear that they never left their spot by the front door because he could still hear them coming up with more jokes and laughing even louder like as if they are at a comedy show and someone had said a really funny joke, he covers his ears with his pillow to mute the noise that’s coming outside of his room.

A few minutes later after Derek had stormed off Peter helped Cora into the guest bedroom where she will be staying for a couple of months, so she says.

 

\---

 

Derek had made a mass text to only Isaac, Boyd, and Erica, he wanted to discuss something and wanted to keep it between the four of them, and something was going on if he didn’t invite the whole pack there, what are Derek’s motives that he doesn’t want anyone else to know except for his actual pack?

"so why isn’t Scott and Peter, or even everyone else for that matter here for this meeting?" Isaac said raising an eyebrow at Derek sitting on his recliner across from Boyd and Erica that are sitting next to each other holding hands

"no they don’t need to be here for this, this is just between us" Derek was pacing back and forth tapping his lips, everyone was quiet, watching him think before he says anything

"my little sister Cora just came into town and she will be staying here wit-" Derek was interrupted by Boyd

"woah, you have a little sister? Nice!" Boyd said smiling at Isaac that was smiling back

"is she hot?" Isaac said laughing, Derek didn’t find any of it to be funny, his pacing had stopped and he held his head low just staring at the two boys talking about his little sister, he started to get angry and started to tense up.

Erica can see that Derek wasn’t having any of their shit right now and knew it was serious, she dug her claws into Boyd’s leg and then jumped up and clawed Isaac’s neck, she then picked up the two injured boys that were already healing themselves by their ears and threw them onto the floor in front of Derek

"carry on." Erica said giving Derek a smirk so he can get on with it already so they all can leave and not get into any trouble with Derek

"thank you Erica, as I was saying.." he said looking at the two boys

"it had come to my attention that there is another pack in town, I don’t know if they are passing through or are looking for trouble so just be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary; anyone following you, scents, just anything or anyone you have not seen before" Derek turned around and was looking out the window that over looked half of the town, a few minutes later he signaled them to leave and they all left not speaking to each other or anything, they were in the zone to scope out who this new pack is, they wouldn’t mind having some fun with them.

 

\---

 

A few days had passed since Derek had not only announced to his inner pack about his sister being in town but that there is another pack in town and nobody knows if they plan on to wreck shit and try to destroy their pack or are just passing through, something is going to happen really soon, trouble usually tends to find Stiles or Scott, everyone else, they usually are the trouble.

Stiles had parked in front of Scott’s house and before he could ring the bell he was greeted by Mrs. McCall that was in a rush and looked a bit frazzled

"oh hi Stiles, Scott is up stairs sleeping still, after you try to wake him up please can you tell him to take out the garbage and to clean the kitchen a little, I’m running late for work. You're free to spend the night, I’m working late." she said as she was already out the door backing out of the drive way driving off

Stiles didn’t get one word in; he walked on in and shut the door loudly by accident.. Alright maybe not

"Scotty wake your lazy ass up!" Stiles yelled out while running up the stairs to Scott’s room skipping every other step, Stiles barges into Scott’s room and sees that the he had kicked the blanket off of him revealing him  lying on his stomach shirtless in tight blue boxer briefs that showed off his round ass

"fat ass! Wake up!" Stiles continued giving Scott a few slaps on the ass, Scott starts to mumble all while waking up, Scott lifts his head looking around and looks at Stiles

"dude.." he said before he threw his head back down onto the pillow

"get the fuck up! let’s order pizza, I brought some movies for us to watch, get up!" Stiles had took the pillow from up under him and had hit him with it, Scott moaned while he got up throwing some sweatpants and a sweatshirt on, the two boys go down stairs and Stiles throws in the movie 'Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace' and jumps right next to Scott with junior mints and raisinets

"ugh Stiles, not this again" Scott moaned some more, he should of known that Stiles was going to bring a Star Wars film they're his first favorite movies to watch

"shut up, just the other day you told me that you were sorta starting to get into star wars" Stiles caught Scott in a lie, Stiles has yet to meet someone that doesn’t like star wars, Scott doesn’t count because when they were younger Stiles would always try to get Scott into it and till this days still tries

about an hour and a half later Scott wakes up to see that the movie is still on and Stiles is still up and is finished with the two boxes of candy and moved onto popcorn, Scott became more hungry the more he got up, they haven’t eaten any actual food for hours

"dude, lets order some pizza I’m starving" Scott said scratching his stomach a little showing off his treasure trail, Stiles was thinking what he wanted but then was distracted shortly staring at his friends abdominal hair, what is Stiles thinking? this is his best friend, his brother, he can’t be thinking about something like that, something has come over Stiles to make him do these things, it isn’t the first time he had thoughts about not only boys but his friends. Stiles snaps out of it and rubs his face

"get pepperoni and sausage, make sure they make it extra crispy also" Stiles said stuffing his face with handfuls of popcorn not looking away once from the movie, Scott had gotten up to get his phone off of the counter to call the pizza place, as Scott is ordering the pizza he sighs of relief and starts mumbling to himself asking what is wrong with him also why are these thoughts coming up

Scott hangs up and jumps onto the couch landing on Stiles "ah fuck! you're so damn heavy, you should lay off the junk food for a long time man." Stiles said struggling to push off his heavy friend. Scott started to laugh as he got up from on top of Stiles and sits back next to Stiles watching the movie, Scott turns around and stares at Stiles for a while and he hears Stiles' heart started to race

"is everything alright man? you sound nervous or scared I don’t know?" Scott said with a worried look on his face about his friend, he didn’t know what was going on with him

"I don’t know, I think I’m not feeling good, I think I’m just gonna go home. Talk to you later man." Stiles gave his Scott their handshake before walking outside to his jeep to drive home, who knows why Stiles was feeling sick, it might be because from all of the candy he was eating but something says that it has to be about these thoughts he’s been having.

Stiles finally gets home and sees that his dad patrol car isn’t in the driveway which means he isn’t home from work yet so after he walked in through the front door he quickly ran up the stairs to his bedroom and took everything off except for his black boxer briefs that were a little wet in the back from sweating a little. As Stiles is lying in bed he starts to hear taps coming from his window, obviously the taps startled him, he jumps about 8 feet in the air landing on the floor sweating more than he would of if he was at lacrosse practice, he finally got up and walked towards his window looking out, he looks down at the sidewalk investigating it and from the corner of his eye he sees a shadow of someone standing below and before he could do anything they walked away.

Who knows who that was but it had scared Stiles yet again, why does this keep on happening to Stiles? The better question is what do they want with him or anything, Stiles didn’t feel so tired anymore so he had walked down stairs into the kitchen to get something to eat in hopes that it would help him not only relax but fall back to sleep, Stiles had closed the fridge after making himself a sandwich to only find his dad sitting at their dining table drinking some scotch with paper work all spread out

"dad? Is everything ok?" the boy asked putting his sandwich on the counter walking towards his father that looked rather sad, something really bad must be bothering him if he is drinking again, he had gave up drinking years ago

"everything is fine Stiles, just leave" Mr. Stilinski said taking the rest of his drink down, by the looks of the bottle he had four too many drinks and all he really needs to do is go to sleep not only for him but for his son

"no, but, dad you're drinking again, please can you just go to bed. You don’t have to tell me what’s bothering you but can you just please stop it and just go sleep?" Stiles said with his eyes watering. Whenever his dad drinks he becomes very angry and is always on the verge of hitting Stiles but he always seemed to stop himself and breaks something inside the house like a cup or plate or even a picture frame, just as long as it’s not his son.

The Sheriff sat there with his head down feeling the sad look coming from his son, beaming at him, he finally looks up at Stiles with tears running down his face, Stiles quickly walked towards his father and gave him a big hug and Mr. Stilinski held on very tight now crying out loud

"I just miss her so much! I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you too a few weeks ago" Mr. Stilinski said crying even harder, his grip was getting stronger, Stiles was trying to calm his father down by shush him and rubbing his back telling him that everything is ok and that nothing is ever going to happen to him.

Later on Stiles finally got his dad up to bed after hugging for the majority of the night and calming his father down so he can stop crying, if only everyone knew that the sheriff is actually a softie and cried about everything(on his personal time of course). After Stiles had finished his sandwich and a cold glass of milk he went upstairs to find his window was opened, he didn’t really think much of it only because he was too tired to try and figure out why it was opened so he just jumped on his bed feeling the cool breeze on his bare body finally sleeping.

Stiles wakes up to only find his window closed and by the looks of it he was also tucked in also and knew that he couldn’t of done that lasnight cause well he would know so that only leads to that his father sobered up and sometime during the morning he came in and had done all of this, has to be. Stiles throws on some shorts and a sweatshirt and goes down stairs to make breakfast, he turns around to see his father holding his head and drinking a cup of coffee he must have made earlier

"oh hey, good morning dad" Stiles said with a smile like as if last night didn’t happen. Stiles knew that his father wasn’t in the right state of mind but he also knew that he was really worried that day he had found out that he was beat

"morning son" he said taking a sip of his coffee read the newspaper not looking up

Stiles stood there for about a minute thinking if he should bring up last night and how he didn’t like that or if he should just drop it

"so thanks for closing my window but you didn’t have to cover me or anything like that" Stiles said laughing at the last part, looks like he dropped it.

"are you feeling alright Stiles? see I know I wasn’t in the right last night but I really do not call ever going into your room and doing any of those things, you probably were sleep walking. You have done that before when you were younger maybe that triggered it?" Sheriff Stilinski said looking up this time at his son

After his mom died and his dad started to drink Stiles would sleep walk, whether it was his going into the bathroom and taking all the toilet paper or it was going into the kitchen and turning on the sink and throwing snacks in there. Stiles was confused but believed his father and dropped it, it’s not like it’s something he has never done before so it is understandable

Stiles still wasn’t feeling well because not only did he barely get any sleep but these thoughts he’s been having had become worse, so he decided to have a chill day and just lounge around the house relaxing and cleaning around the house listening to loud music while his father was at work.

 

\---

 

Scott received a urgent call from Derek saying that he needed to get to his loft right away, who knows what it’s really about though, everything to him is urgent, he thinks that if he tells everyone that something is urgent that they will get there faster, Derek is always thinking about time. Scott ran in through the door barely ripping it off of the hinges by accident and sees these two twins sitting on Derek’s couch with Derek’s arms crossed standing in front of them, the look on Derek’s face looks very unpleasant more so than how it usually is

"who the hell are these two?" Scott said questioning these two questionable people sitting in front of him

Derek unfolds his arms and takes Scott aside and into the kitchen and just stands in front of Scott for a minute, he looks up and sees both of Scott’s eyebrows raised waiting for him to tell him what those guys are doing there

"those two are in a pack that just got in beacon hills and they had found us saying they want out." Derek leaned in closer to Scott so he made sure he didn’t miss one bit of what he said

"ok and what do you want to do about it? bringing them in would probably be the worst idea ever" Scott started to become angry, his wolf started to come out and he broke off some of Derek’s cabinets

Derek stormed past Scott shoving him over and walking back to the front where he had told the twins for them to leave, he told them that he will think about it for them to give him some time to think over whether he thinks its a good plan to take them in. After they left Scott came out calmed down and walked towards Derek with his head down

"it really isn’t a great idea Derek; they were in a pack.. they are already in a pack, we don’t need more drama within the pack, and you already know this Derek!" Scott said gritting his teeth, Scott had walked away and was about to leave until the door opened and in came Peter hale

Scott froze and started to breathe heavy balling up both of his fists at Peter, Peter raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he walked past the boy un-intimidated by him. Scott was angry at Peter still from the night of Halloween

"what are you doing to Stiles?!" Scott shouted turning around to face the older man

Peter froze in front of Derek and turned his head to the side for about a minute until he started to smile as he was turning around "I have no clue what you are talking about. Now, if I were you I would respect my elders and not raise my voice, its very impolite Scott" Peter gave a big grin from ear to ear then started to laugh, this made Scott even more mad because the man had loosely spilled what was going on when he was beating up the three muggers but then wouldn’t talk about anything of it afterwards

"fine then. I’m just going to tell him" Scott was threatening him like as if Peter grin was going to fade away and he would plead Scott for him not to but he did none of that, what he did was nod his head and shrug his shoulders a little

"alright, just keep this in mind though, you're not hurting me but more of your friendship with Stiles, how do you think he’s gonna feel once you tell him this?" Peter said smiling while walking away, Scott didn’t think much about that he just knew that he had to tell his best friend what he knew and needed to tell him now.

Later on after Scott had left Derek’s angry he finally cooled down and took his phone out to call Stiles, it took him some courage to do this from what Peter had told him was stuck in his head and was worried what would the outcome be

"Stiles, can you come over now please? I need to tell you something important, I know what’s happening to you" Scott’s whole voice was monotone and low, Stiles was quiet for a while, not knowing how to take what Scott just said to him all in

"uh yeah sure, let me grab my keys and ill head over to your house" Stiles said before he hung up right after because this obviously couldn’t wait, he wanted to find out the cause of it , wouldn’t anyone want to know what is going on with themselves too?

Stiles finally gets to Scott’s house to only be greeted by Scott that had brought him up to his room, Stiles felt the need to sit on Scott’s bed holding his head down, Scott is just standing against his desk watching his friend in silence for a couple of minutes, nobody is speaking

"so this is only a little bit I’m assuming so you would have to ask for the whole reason" Scott said breaking the silence, Stiles brought up his head and raised an eyebrow

"ask who for the whole thing? Scotty just tell me!" Stiles said shaking both of his hands

"alright so at Halloween you remember you seen those guys that jumped you and Peter ran in before any of us did?- well the reason why we didn’t run in was because of what we all heard what Peter was shouting at them.. He said you were his mate, something about you was born to be his mate and how you guys loved each other and that you're his.." Scott made a face like as if he was about to puke for what he was about to say "he said that you're his everything." Scott shivered then walked by his best friend sitting next to him putting an arm around him

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Scott asked with his puppy dog eyes with his arm around Stiles still, Stiles was in shock from what he just heard, born to be his mate? How in the hell does that even work? That was everything that Scott knew about it but that is just half of what Stiles needs to know. Stiles sighed and just sat there for a while until he looked up straight at his friend

"These thoughts I’ve been having recently, is it part of this fucked up shit or?" Stiles asked hoping that Scott knew, Scott started to shake his head no

"I really don’t understand any of this, dude" Stiles chucked a little in disbelief, Scott withdrew his hand from his friends shoulders to his knee

"you said something about thoughts you’ve been having? what kind are they?" Scott asked like as if he was told what they were he would know why, but like a concerned friend that he is he feels like he should know everything about his friend just so if someone was to talk shit about him Scott would be able to defend him and make something else up

"just a lot about guys.. Peter.. and well the other day when we were watching star wars I couldn’t stop thinking about y-" Stiles stopped himself. The look that was on Scott’s face was priceless; Stiles didn’t have to finish the sentence for Scott to finish it himself

"me?! uh-- do I look good or am I good at whatever you have me doing?" Scott was grinning from ear to ear knowing that his friend had thoughts about him, Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed dramatically

"Scotty! it’s not funny this is something serious, all of this is so confusing" Stiles was trying to be serious and talking Scott down but he couldn’t keep a straight face and started to laugh, the whole thing was a very serious thing but yet laughable at the same time. Although they both were laughing deep down Stiles knew that he needed to confront Peter about this situation.

 

\---

 

It's thanksgiving day and Stiles wanted to cook dinner because he had asked his father if Scott and his mom can come over for dinner and like a good guy that he is he said yes, this thrilled Stiles because not only is his best friend coming over his mom will be there to keep his dad some company other than his work friends where all they do is talk about their cases so it’s something new and fresh for him. Stiles had his dad write him a list of things for him to get for this dinner, he’s in the grocery store and is about to finish everything on the list, his phone starts ringing; it’s Scott

"heey! I’m just about to finish getting everything for dinner tonight, what’s up?" Stiles asked pushing the cart around throwing everything that he need in there

"uhh yeah about that-- Boyd and Erica asked if they could come.. so..." Scott was beating around the bush the he somewhat invited them for dinner, they were most likely going to do nothing and have a great one with friends and family so Scott thought why not they are helpful and nice and all.. sometimes.. oh shit.

Stiles was fine with the idea of more people coming he just needed to get extra things which meant going out of budget now but that’s alright, doubt the sheriff will say anything, it’s not like he is cooking dinner. Later on after Stiles got extra things for now six people he has the turkey in the oven the stuffing is already done, he’s finishing up with the vegetables and mashed potatoes and has took out the fancy wine for the sheriff and Mrs. McCall, the doorbell rings and Stiles goes to answer it wiping his hands on a dish rag, its Boyd and Erica with Derek and Isaac.. this wasn’t supposed to happen only Boyd and Erica were going to come now there are two more mouths to feed

"oh-uh hey come in! Happy Thanksgiving!" Stiles was laughing uncontrollably because he’s now nervous about not enough room for everyone and not enough food but Stiles will somehow figure out a way to feed everyone without someone getting shortened because he is smart like that

"thanks for inviting us Stiles. When are we going to eat I’m starving" Isaac said as he was walking in through the door giving Stiles a pat on the back, Derek was the last one to walk in and he just looked annoyed like as if he didn’t want to be there, but if he really didn’t want to be there then why in the hell was he there? It's not like somebody forced him to go or anything, or maybe somebody did, as Stiles was about to close the door a girl pushed the door opened hitting Stiles in the face with it, it was Derek’s younger sister Cora breezing on by like as if she knew him.

Scott and his mom finally came 30 minutes after half of the pack came because Melissa couldn’t figure out what shoes were good and what she wanted to wear, she was nervous but who knows why, maybe because she’s a single parents and Mr. Stilinski and both their sons love each other like brothers, they all are sitting at the table with a few chairs that were out of place because there were only 4 chairs for the dining table and everyone was loving all the food Stiles made, Stiles even heard Derek moan a little as he was eating the turkey with stuffing

"you did an amazing job Stiles, are you sure you didn’t hire someone to come cook for you and you're just taking the credit for everything?" Mrs. McCall said chuckling a little as she puts a forkful of mashed potatoes that were very creamy but yet chunky at the same time, everyone at the table laughed a little at her joke

"no, no. I did everything, the closest thing to me not making everything would be my dad taking all the credit" Stiles laughed while looking at his father, he turned his head and laughed a little shaking his head, his sons joke wasn’t that funny but hey neither was Melissa’s but everyone seemed to not care because they all were having a great time together.

Dinner is finally over and everyone is putting all their plates and glasses in the sink, Stiles followed behind Derek and as he was about to turn around from putting his things away Stiles had grabbed him by the arm and brought him to the other room so no one can see them

"why didn’t Peter come? Scott told me everything.... well everything that he knew I mean.. what you know also, right?" he needed to know why everyone but Peter, his 'mate' didn’t come uninvited as well everyone else seemed to have so why is the man choosing to be alone rather than with people that he likes or well person

"I don’t know, I haven’t seen him for about a week now, your guess is just as good as mine. But thanks for dinner I know you weren’t expecting me and Isaac to come als-" Derek was interrupted by his phone ringing, he walked away taking the call.

Everyone else started to leave, Mr. Stilinski was sitting by a fire drinking egg nogg with Melissa talking about Scott and Stiles and how they are always getting into the same trouble all the time, Stiles was in the dining room helping Erica and Boyd packing up their left overs, they are probably the only ones to take the thanksgiving leftovers, Scott was washing the dishes and mumbling to himself about how he hates doing the dishes and hates Stiles for making him do them, Stiles over heard and laughed out loud, Scott quickly turned around giving a playful mean face, Scott looked down and seen that he was holding the soaking wet sponge away from him making a big puddle in front of him, Scott looks up at Stiles and gives a crooked smile and shrugged his shoulders like a oops kind of way.

Derek had come back to Stiles and pulled in aside a little and made sure no wolfs that were nearby were able to hear him

"that was Peter.. uh- here, this is his number take it." Derek said before he brushed past Stiles to round everyone up to leave, Stiles stood there confused, should he call now or should he wait till tomorrow, what about a week? Stiles was unsure what he should do so he went to none other than his best friend for advice

"dude, what the hell should I do? should I wait to call Peter or..?" Scott looked at Stiles like as if he was speaking in a different language

"what?? why would you want to call him? he’s part of something that made you be his mate, you had no choice." Scott then went on trying to talk his friend out of it but it seemed to have gone through one ear and out the other, Scott can take advice but he sure was bad at giving, something says that Stiles already knows what he wants but is afraid to act out on it, he has to do it, he has to call Peter.

Later on that night after Scott and his mom left and the house was spotless he laid on his bed in long johns he gets out his phone and the paper that Derek gave him with Peters number and had dialed it, it rung not even once before Peter can answer it with a sleepy tone of voice

"yeah, uh, hi Peter, its--uh, its, uh, Stiles" the boy was nervous but who knows why it’s not like this is the first time he has ever talked to Peter before

"hi Stiles.. I have caller I.D. you didn’t have to tell me" Peter said getting more energy into his voice

"I think we should meet up soon, maybe early in the morning? we can get coffee or something" Stiles blurted out

"that sounds amazing, see you then. Goodnight Stiles" Peter said before he hung up on the boy. Stiles whispered his goodnight to Peter even though he knew that he had already hung up and couldn’t hear him he says it anyway, after that Stiles quickly fell asleep from all that work he did all day he was tired.

The following morning Stiles woke up at around 9:15 and decided to take a shower and by the time he was done he was going to text Peter where he wants them to meet but by that time Peter already texted him telling him where, Stiles rolled his eyes at the fact that this man is picking the place where they are going to meet instead of him, now, Stiles was going to choose this place irregardless but he isn’t going to tell Peter that, this was Stiles' favorite coffee shop.

Stiles leaves his house and heads over to their local coffee shop, once Stiles got there he park and waited in his car for a couple minutes, yeah he doesn’t seem to act like he's weirded out by most of the things he was told that just happened but that is only because there are weird things happening all around him 24/7.. his best friend is a werewolf for shits sake so anything can happen and believable. Stiles took a few deep breathes before he got out of the car heading to the door and stands by the door looking around for Peter but then sees a man in a suite reading the paper all proper while drinking what looks like to be black coffee, Stiles walks over and before he could say anything the man put down the newspaper and it was Peter smiling at Stiles

"I could hear your heart racing from outside, sit down" Peter said gesturing the boy to join him in front of him as he takes another sip of his drink, the waitress comes over and asked Stiles if he wanted his regular order which was a scone and coffee with almond milk, Stiles nodded his head and the waitress walked away sending his order in. Stiles slowly turned back to Peter still smiling at his, quiet

"so, how does this work? like the whole 'I was born to be your mate' thing?" Stiles said getting to the point already, he needed his questions answered he knew that he might not like the answer but he could deal with it

"you don’t want to talk about your day instead? alright--" Peter took a sip from his drink

"well the story goes the first born son that’s birthday falls on April 8 will belong to which ever pack that’s in the.. facilities, of said born son. Now I was not the original mate but once everyone died in that tragic fire and the...." Peter stopped to take the last sip of his coffee after he coughed a little over his words

"accidental killing to make me alpha.." Peter smiled at the boy that’s face seems to be confused by everything that he’s hearing

"I was the one left to become the mate" Peter said watching Stiles finish his scone and coffee in silence not asking questions or anything, the boy’s face is unexplainably surprised and in shock, Stiles starts to stutter trying to come out with a sentence

"so if then you were to, let’s say, die? would I then be Derek’s mate?" Stiles said trying to put everything together trying to understand everything

"yes, but that’s not going to happen because you are mine now and that is never going to change" Peter said grinning from ear to ear putting his hand on Stiles', he flinched but something inside of him brought his hand not even back to where it was but even closer like as if they both are magnets and their magnetic force, forced them to stick to each other, being that close to the man that was his so called mate brought not just something out of Stiles but it also brought something out of the man, something more powerful than anything else around them that could possibly do real damage on anything, let’s hope they use these powers that they share wisely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres going to be one more chapter and im sure everyone knows what its going to be already, just hope you guys liked this and would want more in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope you guys liked it and would want more like this from me!!

 

# Christmas

# 

 

After everything that peter had told stiles at the coffee shop, Stiles had gave in and given Peter a chance after that (he was destined for peter and all so it really didn’t matter what stiles wanted) and had spent most of their times together just within those past few weeks, they were inseparable, stiles loved the fact that he was being thought of and cared for more by someone else other than his father and that made him even happier.

Stiles was confused at first about finding out that he was meant to be gay to only become Peters mate but he already thought he was bi but now he knows he’s not, the whole story behind once Peter becoming an alpha a human boy that is close to the Hales in some sort of way in the future would then become his mate, a very romantic story.

Peter had a feeling that it was going to be stiles but he never figured out that it was actually going to be him until he came in hurt that one day before Halloween and that then right there peter knew that he had to care for the boy whether stiles wanted him to or not he was still going to be with the boy.

During one of their times together peter had revealed to stiles that he really doesn’t live with his nephew Derek, well he does but then he doesn’t, he actually has a place in the city so when everyone is looking for peter and can’t find him for days until he comes for pack meetings that’s where he is.

He gets annoyed by Derek sometimes, you would too if someone is always broody and emotional about everything like there being no food he would then get upset and cry or no toilet paper he won’t come out of him room for days.

Stiles has been shopping around for Christmas gifts alone for everyone for the past few weeks now, that including getting things on black Friday for half off of everything. There just is one thing he can’t seem to figure out what to get, and that is something for peter, he has something in mind but he isn’t sure if he wants to get him it so he pushes away his stupid idea that he thinks and looks around still trying to find out what peter would definitely would want and love.

Stiles is home wrapping a few presents early until he gets a phone call from Scott seeing if he can come over for a little bit and they can hang out, stiles had a feeling that Scott knew he got his present already, he had already bought him his things which were a pair of wolf patterned socks and a blue wool sweater. Scott makes his way to Stiles' house and just walks inside running up to stiles where he was in his room

"Dude, I need your help. I don’t know what to get for my mom, help me please?" Scott said with his puppy dog eyes and a smirk.

"Yeah sure man. Do you have anything in mind or...?" stiles kicked the wrapped gifts under his bed jumping up pushing Scott out of his room to downstairs so they can go drive to the mall

"I did hear her once saying something about a necklace she liked?"

They quickly went to the mall because anything that deals with presents he's fully there with excitement so once they got there and parked Scott had led them to the store where his mom had seen the magazine ad for. The two boys had split up looking through all of the cases of jewelry until they had looked through all bumping into each other knocking stiles off balance until Scott saved him

"Alright so, what is your budget?" stiles placed both hand on each of Scott’s shoulders

"Uh, well, $80?" Scott winced his eyes shrugging

"What?! Why the fuck did we come here if the most money you're going to spend on your own mother is eighty dollars... step it up big boy. Go big or go home." stiles went onto looking at the jewelry again.

Stiles was bent over with his ass in the air looking at these really sparkly bracelets until he started to get some sort of tingle in his body, it felt like after you've been shocked by something it’s like a numb feeling but you know that it’s still tingling, two hands had wrapped around Stiles' waist with a body on top of his pulling him closer, its Peter Hale.

Stiles turns around in shock to see the man where he’s at and surprising him, peter had told stiles earlier that he was just going to stay in and do things around the house and might stop by Derek’s if he’s in a better mood from anything that upsetted him that day

"How’d you know I would be here?" stiles pressed his chest against his being a little flirtatious

"well I know how obsessed you are with every holiday so, it wasn’t hard to come up with that I find you in the mall with this one" peter said pointing to the confused Scott trying on a necklace asking the clerk if he thinks his mom would love it instead. The clerk was awfully confused by the boy only because he doesn’t know his mom personally and Scott wasn’t just asking if she would like it, he was asking like as if the clerk knew his mom and what she liked and disliked. The clerk had enough of Scott so he had walked away and out of the store

"That guy just walked away from me, that bastard" Scott made a pouty face

"Peter, I didn’t know you were going to be here." Peter smirked a the boy while still holding onto stiles like as if they are a high school couple taking prom pictures together

"yeah, well I just felt the need to come see my stiles, would you mind if I whisked him away from you Scott?" peter smiled like as if he’s a little kid begging their parents for a toy that they really wanted

"I guess, you guys go ahead. I still have to come up with a budget that I’m going to spend for my mom, going to look around some more. See ya!" Scott waved the two goodbye going back to find a different sales person to help him.

Peter and Stiles had left the mall together holding hands, peter walked stiles to his jeep and led him to his place in his car in the city, they made it there less than thirty minutes later and peter had quickly got out of his car just so he can help stiles out of his and walk him inside holding hands.

Stiles walks into peters place with the fire place on looking dark and bare, nothing inside appeased stiles; he had no pictures of him or family, no candles, everything was put away in a certain way that appeased Peter. Nothing was colorful or festive for this holiday and he thought that this would be similar as if he was in prison but the only difference would be prison would probably be more festive

"I need your help stiles--"

"Yeah no shit... Derek’s place compared to yours looks like Buddy from the movie Elf did it, good thing I’m here now!" Stiles smiled at peter rejecting a kiss from him because he ran off to the middle of the front room figuring out where he thinks everything should go.

Peter had brought out boxes and boxes of Christmas decorations like as if he had it all planned for the boy to do the dirty work and decorate while the man would just sit back and drink scotch and watch the boy do everything himself.

Stiles got so excited and ripped opened all the boxes and starts throwing everything on the floor trying to figure out where he’s going to want to put everything, this made peter laugh, watching the boy get so excited over decorating who does that he thought.

Stiles is standing on top of a chair trying to hang up a pair of lights around the house but is struggling to get them where he wants and hammering them in, he got mostly everything done around the place just except for one thing other than the few lights he needed to do... the tree, the chair starts to rock and stiles starts to wobble really fast but then he was about to fall until peter had caught him just in the nick of time

"Careful there little one. Here let me help you, what do you need me to do?" peter put his hands out waiting for stiles to tell him what he wanted him to do.

Stiles starts to look around for what he thinks that peter is capable of doing without ruining Stiles idea of how he thinks everything should go in his house

"Here take these lights over there and lay them over that table and plug it in"

Stiles handed the man a box of all white lights and he did exactly what the boy said without any questions, stiles finished with the lights that he was doing. Everything looked so perfect and looked more warming than what it did before, everything inside was white so it looked very beautiful and bright.

The man and Stiles lay on the couch cuddling by the fire drinking hot chocolate that Peter had bought, they were both tired... well Stiles was peter didnt really do anything that was tiring there was just one thing to talk to peter about and that was the tree, peter is such a clean freak so who knows what he is going to think when stiles asks him about getting a real tree and not a fake one or even one thats just made of lights.

 

\---

 

A few days has gone by and Peter and Stiles have been getting closer than ever, even more than what they were before, it is getting way more serious very quickly but these two either like the way it is going or they are oblivious about the fact that just a few days ago they are already saying _I love you_ to each other and are talking about how their wedding would be like, stiles wants it to be star wars themed but peter obviously disagreed wanting a more elegant all white everything wedding, they must come to an agreement and incorporate both with each other.

Now Peter might not agree on a star wars theme thinking that it’s childish and immature; he knows that, that’s Stiles' favorite movie so he can’t say no to his destined mate. The two are in such awe with each other, it’s so cute. Whenever Derek brings up Stiles for some reason he always gets so giddy with a twinkle in his eye and could never stop smiling.

Its pack meeting day and everyone is there waiting for only one person, Stiles!

"Sorry, sorry I’m late! I had to do some last minute shopping." stiles said pulling up a chair next to Scott.

Scott looked over at Stiles with a frown; he was probably wondering what the fuck he had to buy last minute when he had already bought everyone present months before. Stiles returned a look putting his arms out a little palms out, he then looked away to concentrate on what stupid shit Derek has to say at this pack meeting this week.

Derek later on dismissed everyone because he felt like nobody was paying attention or even cared what he had to say, he then locked himself in his room. Erica and Cora tried talking Derek to come back out and to finish what he had to say but he still refused, they stood there talking to him through the door while everyone else started to leave or had already left.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Scott said pulling Stiles off to the side.

Stiles looked at Scott confused because he didn’t know where he was going with his question or what he was even talking about

"I don’t know what you're talking about? I tried coming on time it's just that I felt like I had to buy more things for some of you guys, then I lost track of time--" Stiles was cut off by Scott grabbing his arm tightly

"Why is Peter inviting my mom over at his place saying that he’s throwing a Christmas Eve party and saying that you invited all of us including your father?" Scott said with a frown

Stiles looked at Scott like as if he just ran over his dog and was throwing it around like as if it’s a toy

"Shit!" Stiles shouted pulling his phone out typing away, Scott was a combination of annoyed and confused; annoyed that his friend isn’t saying anything to him and is just ignoring him by being on his phone, and confused that he was acting like as he was forgetting something important.

Not even a minute passed and Scott’s phone beeped soon after you can faintly hear Derek’s going off and if you had werewolf senses you can hear the others' ringtones going off since they weren’t that far after they left, Stiles had sent out a mass text to everyone

_You all are invited to come on Christmas Eve for a party where there will be gifts, punch, and tons of games. Come @ around 3:30!!!! Peter's place ;)))))))_

Scott looked up at a grinning Stiles, he didn’t even have to say anything because he already knew what Stiles was thinking _what are you talking about, I invited you._ The looks between the two were interrupted by a door being slammed open behind them

"What?! STILES!" Derek shouted running toward him holding his phone out with the text message out

"No, I've done everything that you’ve wanted for the past 3 months! Enough! I'm not going, and that’s final... theres no way you can make me go."

In Derek’s head he thought he was laying down the law and standing up to Stiles, now there isn’t really a reason he should feel like he’s standing up to him only because he isn’t so much as a push over where everyone can walk all over him and plus he’s much bigger then stiles and can easily beat him if he disagrees with him about anything.

The looks between Scott and Stiles just staring at Derek as he continues about how much work he puts in to cater to his ever little needs, yearning for attention, he says he had enough but his eyes don’t say that.

After Derek finally finished his little break down Stiles looked up at him and started to grin slowly which only meant one thing, Peter! That very moment when he was thinking about him and what he wanted him to do, not even a second passed until Peter flew in through the door breaking it off its hinges arguing with Derek.

Scott and Stiles knew that was their cue to leave while the two have their 'bonding time' that they like to call it with just them two.

The two boys quickly rush out the door with Stiles stumbling over the door that his boyfriend had knocked down almost tripping but Scott saved him from his fall, the two are outside walking with a slight cold breeze blowing but no sign of snow.

The fact that it hasn’t snowed for about ever baffles Stiles, he only had seen snow once when he was a little boy when his mom and dad took him to a trip to Chicago; the windy city, for Christmas.

That’s always the day Stiles thinks of around this time of year because it not only reminds himself how beautiful snow is but how beautiful is mom was.

As they reached the corner of the sidewalk someone was running behind them calling both of their names, it was Erica, Boyd was there too but he thought it was pointless to run to them

"Hi Scott, hey Stiles! So you and Peter are throwing a Christmas party together? Do you need us to bring anything or need me to come early to help with anything?" Erica said to Stiles.

She seemed to be really excited for this Christmas party; it’s her favorite holiday as well so you already know that Stiles had something planned for her to do something also. He had pulled her aside away from Scott and a shivering Boyd so he can whisper to her a secret that he wanted her to do, it’s a surprise for everyone.

As Stiles was whispering to her she would scream every second with excitement, each time she would do that Scott's face would open wide with pain from her screeching, he turned around to look at Boyd and see that he had come prepared with ear plugs just in case she would get excited over something.

All the screaming had stopped and they went their separate ways, Scott and Stiles were heading to Stiles' house until he got a call from Peter letting him know that Derek is now indeed going to the party, Stiles started to shout in excitement, loud enough for Derek to hear through the phone.

"Shut the fuck up!" Scott said trying to ring out his ear with his finger

"All this screaming and shouting, shut up for once!" he added.

Stiles looked at him rolling his eyes, Christmas is right around the corner so nothing can come in between this moment of his life, Stiles didn’t think nothing of what Scott said because they talk like that with each other all the time so it didn’t really matter what he had said because he was still going to do him.

Once they arrived at Stiles' house and walked in the two boys stood there in shock to see Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. McCall sitting on the couch laughing and cozying it up together, their parents didn’t hear them come in because they were too busy laughing together so they snuck upstairs to Stiles' room.

As they reached the top without making any noise they were both called down by the Sheriff, as they both leisurely made their way to them their parents were both standing up

"Boys, you guys need to sit down" the Sheriff said gesturing to the couch where he wants them to sit

"Go ahead Scott! Sit!" Mrs. McCall raised her voice.

The two sat down in confusion looking at each other than at their parents, in both of their heads they were asking themselves if they caused trouble and now they are being punished for it but nothing comes to mind when thinking if they had done so

"Alright so boys me and Melissa has to tell you something." the Sheriff said

Melissa? Since when did Mr. Stilinski call Scotts mom by her first name, also why in the hell is she even there? The Sheriff continued to speak but was fumbling with his words --

"We’re dating!" Mrs. McCall interrupted the Sheriff.

The boys were both in shock dropping their jaws; Mrs. McCall looks over at Mr. Stilinski with the same look as their sons. He quickly fixed himself up after seeing she was giving a death glare, he was surprised by the way she handled the situation because he wanted to let it out as gentle as he could so no one would get upset but these two were already acting like as if they were brothers so why would they have a problem with that if their parents started to date each other.

After a while of hours of talking Scott and his mom had finally left answering everyone’s questions and listening to everything they had to say. Stiles had come down stairs to get some Oreos and seen his father in the dining room doing his paper work

"Hey dad, I don’t want to keep you from your work--"

"Stiles you always keep me from my work, what is it?" Mr. Stilinski said to his son

Stiles made a look like as if he had stepped in dog shit and it was all over him

"Ugh no! I just wanted to tell you that I’m happy for you, mom did like Mrs. McCall also so I’m sure she’s happy that you are now happy, you are? Are you?" Stiles said shoving Oreos in his mouth

"Yes I think I am son, it’s just different because I’ve been married to your mother for so long, something I need to get used to. I need to finish my work now so goodnight Stiles." he said sending Stiles off to his room so he could leave him alone to work

"Goodnight dad." he whispered.

 

\---

 

It's time for the party so that means Christmas is tomorrow! Stiles woke up bright and early, he could barely sleep the night before because he was so excited and also the bombshell that was just dropped on him so a lot has been happening but nothing is going to stop Stiles from this very special time of the year now that since he has a boyfriend.

Calls have been made to everyone making sure they don’t forget what time to be at Peters and that they all don’t forget to bring their presents to everyone. He left a note on the fridge reminded his dad not to forget about the party and where Peter lives before he went out to the door to help out by Peters.

Stiles arrived to Peter’s house with him standing in the door way with his arms crossed and puckered lips

"Hey, what’s wrong?" Stiles asked getting out of the car

Peter pointed inside to an Erica, Boyd, and Isaac in Christmas sweaters... the 'ugly' kind. They had brought over a special kind of sweater for Stiles and Peter only because this was only half of the surprise Stiles had planned with only the help of Erica, she just loved the idea of everyone in their sweaters.

Once Stiles wears his sweater he knows that Peter would change his mind and wear his only or make Stiles happy, the only thing he can hope for is Derek wearing his sweater which was also a special kind as well, everyone else had some what of the same sweaters.

"Oh come on baby! Here come with me." Stiles took peter by the hand taking the bag Erica was holding out for him to take. The two went into Peter’s room and Stiles had locked the door behind him throwing the bag onto the bed

"Here take your shirt off," Stiles said going into the bag, he turned around to see his hunky boyfriend looking tight as always, with his little chest hair everywhere and a beautiful treasure trail that led to a good place. Peter grabbed the sweater that Stiles handed him and raised an eyebrow looking at him before he had put it on.

Stiles had put his on afterwards revealing that both their sweaters connected to each other, Stiles had a Santa sweater holding the whip and Peter's was the sleigh.

"You look so cute!" Stiles was holding onto Peter tightly

"Not as cute as my baby does" Peter added giving a passionate kiss

Once they walked out of they walked out into the front where all the decorations were lit up looking good, everyone was there including Derek with his sweater that Erica might had Boyd and Isaac force him into or maybe some help with Scott also.. Yes Scott helping also sounds about right also Erica and Jackson helping too; okay everyone helped Derek into it.

Derek’s sweater was part of Peters and Stiles' just he had the reindeers just his outfit wasn’t complete until Stiles made the last adjustment with it and added flashing antlers and a red nose.

They all started to eat the food that Stiles had ordered from the place Peter had recommended, everyone was laughing and making memories, especially the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall.

Its present time and Stiles couldn’t give them to everyone fast enough that he had fell over Peter's ottoman; he had help up by his dad with a smirk on his face like its nothing new that he’s falling over something.

Scott had raised his budget that he had made for his mom and decided to buy the necklace that she wanted with the help of his possible real brother; she was amazed by the necklace and was starting to tear up so he went over by her giving her a hug.

Stiles whispered into Peters ear about his present and wanting him to open it once he tells him to, Peter likes it when he takes control over him, he isn’t very dominate but he likes it when he tries to be.

It started to get late so everyone started to leave first being the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall and all while everyone that’s in the pack was still there, Derek said bye to everyone out of courteously, he does have a good heart and all so he said his goodbyes except for Scott and Isaac but he since he couldn’t find them and nobody knew where they were he thought to himself that there was just two less people that he has to say bye to.

Derek finished his rounds of everything and took some left overs that Stiles had insisted that he'd take only because he said he didn’t eat much so he can have more later when he’s feeling hungry, he was about two feet away from his car about to put his key in the car door until Scott pops out of the driver’s side and Isaac in the passenger side with the car hotwired by Isaac and they both drove off with a now angry Derek running after them with the left overs behind.

Slightly after white flakes started to slowly fall down from the sky, this made Stiles very happy and in his head he thought this was a sign from his mom that she’s happy for him so she brought the memory he had from Chicago here to beacon hills.

Stiles and Peter stood inside by the Christmas tree with their obnoxious Christmas sweaters while everyone had left together, Peter had pointed out that they were standing under the mistle toe do he gives Stiles a big hot wet kiss and went over to open up his present, stiles had bought him a sliming black suit, black tie, dress socks, colorful regular socks, and finally some Andrew Christianson underwear that had a note on it saying to put it on after reading.

Peter saw that Stiles had more flare to his dominance than he thought which turned him on so he did as what he was told to do, Stiles was already down to his underwear which were the same pair as his, the closer the got passionately with their bare body’s touching each other their body’s where glowing brighter and brighter like a light bulb or better yet the sun.

Everything electrical around them started to go out and not even a minute later the whole towns lights went out but they were still lighting up the more aggressively they got, nothing happened more after that except for them cuddling.

Stiles had told him he was a virgin and wanted to wait until he was ready in which he wasn’t even if he lied and said he was just so he could get it over with he knew that it was a lie so that’s not what he wanted to do with him because hey he loved him so he wanted everything to be perfect and when he was actually ready for everything.

 


End file.
